Overpowering Love
by xPrincessxAlakayxLionessx
Summary: Sarah wishes for her own happily ever after, and feels that Jareth is missing from her heart. She wishes him back, and he returns with a offer to take her to her kingdom to become his queen. The question is for her, well she take the path to be with him?
1. Thinking and Wanting

CHAPTER ONE:

It was a rather cold night, in which seemed rather tiring to some, and also amusing to the others whom would stay in their homes, and watch television or discuss business. It had though seemed as time has passed by as the wind in the leaves of the trees, and though it all seemed endlessly. Sarah, a teenager with pure imagination and wonders beyond reality, was sitting in her bedroom, upon her bed among her teddy bears and her books filled with fairy tales in which every maiden or princess would receive their Prince Charming and live happily ever after. She smiled, as she scanned the words, turning the pages as her heart filled with the same passion for someone has any princess would.

She then heard the roaring of the thunder from outdoors, as the wind rustled in the trees, and then a quick flash of lighting appeared before the sheets of rain came pouring down. She figured it was nothing, and continued to read more of the fairy tale of Cinderella, a maiden servant who was enchanted with a dress and a pumpkin carriage by a fairy godmother, and eventually fallen in love with the prince, and after losing the slipper, and then returning back to her normal servant self after the carriage transformed back into its old pumpkin position. Then a member of the court brought the slipper forth to her home, and though she was refused by her wicked stepmother to try it on, her foot was the only foot that could fit through it, and then she married the prince, and lived on living happily ever after. For Sarah, she always wanted a "happily ever after," but would she get one?

Once finishing the tale, she then closed the book, and set it aside, as she stared at the window in wonder, memories returning of when she had first met Jareth, the Goblin King of his goblin world, and how she had to save her baby brother Toby, by venturing through his dangerous labyrinth, and encountering new faces along the way, as well as facing life-threatening experiences. Inside her heart, she knew that someone was missing, someone in whom she could have fallen in love with. But then she looked back of how he was the nemesis, who had before threatened her friend, Hoggle, a little fellow who was basically one of the only among the goblin world made any sense around.

With a sigh in wonder, she swiftly hurried to her mirror, and stared back at her reflection, as she took a deep breath, before she could call upon her friends in which she had done in the past.

"My friends, can you hear me?" she asked, and then appearing in the mirror, reflecting back were her friends from the imaginary world, Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus the valiant fox.

"We hear you," replied a figure. It was Sir Didymus, who had a complete smile written, as so did the others.

"Dear friends," Sarah started to say, "I'm sorry if I had interpreted you in anyway, but I need help, your help, please."

"Sarah. Help," said Ludo.

"Anything you say," says Hoggle.

"Ok," says Sarah, trying to relax. "I feel as if someone is missing, missing from a place in my heart I should say, a nemesis so strong but with no power over me, but he has seem to overpower my heart."

"You mean Jareth as you say?" asked Hoggle gruffly. "But he's a scoundrel, but let me put it this way. You two are complete exact opposites of each other, but yet you still have your love for him. I'll just say that whatever path you choose, follow your heart, but do it wisely, Sarah. Don't turn your back on us."

"I swear to you all that I would never treat you in anyway like that," replied Sarah.

"Good, good thinking there, Sarah," Didymus exclaimed.

"Good, good," agreed Ludo.

Scratching his forehead, Hoggle then said, "Then perhaps we should get going. We'll stop by another time whenever you need us to."

"That would be wonderful," says Sarah, with a written smile.

"Then good-bye, Sarah," say Didymus, as the three then vanished out of no where.

Sarah smiled as she looked at where her friends had last stood, before then turning back towards the mirror, and grabbing her lip gloss stick. She decorated her lips with the substance, and then put it back into her drawer where she kept some of her treasures of her adventure, including the book entitled Labyrinth. She had tough decisions either to pick the book up again, or leave it remaining in the drawer for a very long time. But it made her reflect back at her heart, as she thought of Jareth, the reason why she was feeling uncomfortable with no Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet, and carry her into his carriage and travel off, living happily ever after, as many of the fairy tales ended with in conclusion.

She then trundled back to her bed, and lied on her stomach, as she stared at the scattered books filled with fantasies, adventures, and amazing excitements. She thought of every story that she knew of that had a contented ending as well as a royal or normal couple, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel, Peter Pan, Robin Hood, and various of more tales that were all stuck in her head that couldn't be mentioned. She was the princess in waiting for her beloved prince it though seemed, as in other fairy tale, for all ready she was living in fantasy in reality.

She then reached out for her favorite teddy bear, and held him in presence of herself, as she stared at it, and asked it, "What would you do to get your happily ever after?" Feeling out of question and mind, she put it away back in its condition, as she then closed her eyes and picture the day when she would be as cheerful as a princess.


	2. Sarah and Jareth

CHAPTER TWO:

Dizzily her eyes rolled as she pictured herself with her fellow prince, and his wonderful and marvelous castle, as well as romantic fields and creatures to roam around the kingdom with. It appeared to be like all she ever wanted, to be royal, have a true love, and be in peace and happiness to live by with creatures to rule over, and land under her power and control. She wanted the strong power of love, she wanted someone to love, and she desperately and absolutely wished for someone, she wished for Jareth.

She then was distracted by the beating of the raindrops from outside, falling upon the ground one by one. But before she knew it was just the rain, she then saw a figure appeared just at the bellow of thunder. His hair was wild and blonde, his flesh in a faded pale; he wore tightened tights, and a ruffled shirt. He appeared to her, as Jareth, himself, the Goblin King. Sarah looked dizzily at him, as he grinned smoothly like a cat that had just caught a mouse in a field.

"Hello, Sarah," Jareth spoke up.

Sarah's eyes caught the glance, and she then blinked to notice that it was Jareth, standing before her by the window. She backed into the bed in surprise, as her mouth dropped open, as she said, "But…I didn't wish."

"Oh you surely did, Sarah, through your mind," said Jareth. "The crystals explained to me your thoughts, and I believed them. You've been awfully lonely, hadn't you?"

"Well, I do have friends that come over, and-"

"…and they're not good enough," Jareth interpreted. "If you want, you may become my Grace, and we can have our own happily ever after."

"You seriously mean it?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I do," he replied. "There will be goblins for you to have control over, and you will be a guest at feasts, celebrations, and all of this is not just for a ordinary girl, but also for a beautiful and imaginative girl like you, someone who deserves to join me and my kingdom."

"What about my home? Will I be able to return for a visit?"

"You can return whenever your mind feels its need for it. You may return to play with all of your little toys and read all of your books." Jareth then turned to her books that were scattered on her bed,

"Is this a joke?" she asked confusedly.

"This is no joke I'm bestowing, but a suggestion. If you want to live with me in my fellow kingdom of goblins, you may take my hand, and then we can be together forever."

Sarah then thought of what he mentioned, as she watched Jareth grin his Cheshire Cat-like expression, as his hand reached out, a twinkle shown in one of his eyes, like that of his crystals. The very idea of abandoning her world, and living in the goblin world haunted her much, as she meticulously rolled her eyes, as she then stood up, as Jareth ran a finger through his wild hair. He then settled his arm down, before then reaching back out towards Sarah.

"Come with me to the Underground, my pretty," he said in a causal voice.

Sarah was then realizing as she looked at Jareth, and then at his hand, that he still wanted to overpower her, and that she was allowing him to control over her with the love she had for him. She was then hearing the voices of her friends inside her head, as she stared unwilling with her eyes partly rolled, remembering the advance that she received of what path she could choose. Though her friends lived in the Underground, she knew her family would miss her, and her stepbrother Toby especially needed her, though he was still a child, he needed her more than anyone. At length, she felt a power of Jareth, but she, too, also felt her own power, that she wanted. She couldn't decide what path to take; the choice seemed rather too difficult. She wanted to be like any princess or maiden from a fairy tale, and live happily with her true love, but was it time for love?

She then stood up, and said, "I'll think about it."

Surprised by her answer, but also suspicious that her choice wasn't safe, he then said, "But, there's a many great things to do and see in the Underground. I know you defeated me, Sarah, but please, come away with me, away to the Underground where we can live in harmony forever."

"I just said, I'll think about," said Sarah. "I know I want you and everything, but I believe this is just too soon."

"But how can you have thought of it so swiftly?" he asked. "You just loved me, and now you want it all aside?"

"Yes, it's time that I get enough required time to think about this; after all, it will be a big change."

Jareth then took out his crystals, and looked at them carefully as they circled around in his hand, an image appeared of the future of their lives, together happy as any other fairy tale couple. Sarah, too, stared at the crystals as she saw herself drenched in jewels, and a dress of snow white, as a tiara of small crystal flowers upon her head. In the image, they happened to be dancing among a crowd of elves from another dimension as well as partying and drunken goblins. They all smiled happily, as they watched the lovely couple circle in their dance, dancing among the love between them that had seemed to overpower both of them.

He then smiled, and put the crystals back into his pocket. They both then knew what the future of their lives was. "Well," he said, "I suppose I ought to leave you to yourself, I apologize if I disturbed you in anyway."

"But remember dear Jareth," said Sarah, "you can never have power over me."

"Well, we'll find out about that, now won't we?" he assured her.

"So, does this mean good-bye?"

"For now, until you wish for me again. I'll still be remaining in the Underground, and you're welcome anytime, all you just need to do is wish for me to sweep you off your feet and carry you down into the Underground where our future lives will then begin."

Then in a strike of lightning and a rumble of thunder, Jareth vanished out of sight, and Sarah was then left alone. She was certainly glad that she had made her decision, but of course, it wasn't the final one yet. She was aware that he would eventually have great power in their prospect but she wasn't aware that it may not be as terrible as she believed it to be. Sarah then closed the windowsill, and stared out at the sheet of rain that seemed endlessly, as if it had its own story to tell. She figured it was either that or the heavens crying due to the stress everyone was facing in Earth. She knew there was always as much stress in the Underground as there was on Earth, but for now, she felt more comfortable living with her own kind.

Sarah breathed in deeply, sealing her eyes for a split second before revealing them open again. She trundled over to her bed, where she collected her books into her arms, as she then put them away on her shelf that contained a collection of other fantasies. Turning, she knew that life was all a story in itself, but for now, it was time for patience.


End file.
